docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rest your Rotors, Ronda!
"Rest your Rotors, Ronda!" is the first segment of the eleventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 5, 2012. Summary Rescue Ronda learns how good it is to rest when her propeller is broken and needs time to heal. Recap Doc, Donny and Luca are playing circus outside. They say it's a place where dragons jump through hoops, where Sir Kirby walks on tightrope and where Rescue Ronda passes through the balloons without popping them. Soon Donny and Luca are told it's time for soccer practice and Luca decides to leave Rescue Ronda with Doc. As soon as they leave Doc brings the toys to life and everyone greets Rescue Ronda. Stuffy wants to show Rescue Ronda the circus trick they had been working on but Buddy screws it up and he ends up on the roof. Ronda goes to save him, but ends up having a crack in her propeller. Doc repairs it by gluing it back together but tells Rescue Ronda that glue takes time to dry and she needs to be patient before she can rescue again. So Stuffy decides to try the circus trick again and this time does it successfully. But Sir Kirby ends up getting knocked off the table and soon he flies into the bushes. Rescue Ronda tries to rescue him but her propeller ends up having a crack in her propoller for second time. After saving Sir Kirby Doc goes back to Rescue Ronda to once again glue her propeller back again and she tells Ronda that when you're hurt you have to rest until you get better again, or else you'll hurt even more. This time Rescue Ronda decides to wait until Doc says it's alright to fly again. But as she waits impatiently Lambie decides to give her a yellow balloon to cheer her up, but the balloon takes off with her holding onto the string. Rescue Ronda tries to rescue her by orchestrating a rescue from the ground. She succeeds and Lambie is rescued by Ronda. Right after Doc tells her that it's try and fly again time which she happily does. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Buddy *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *James Buddy Handleson as Luca Songs *Rest Your Rotors, Ronda *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Luca: Hey, Doc, I'm gonna leave my helicopter here. Don't let anything happen to it, OK? :Doc: You can trust me, Luca. I'm great with toys. You can ask any of them. (Luca looks at Doc) I mean, you know... if they could talk. Which they can't. :Sir Kirby: (After Doc takes the tomato off his head) My thanks, good Lady McStuffins. How embarrassing for a knight to be saved by a... (whispering) by a dragon. :Stuffy: Not to mention having his head stuck inside a tomato! :Sir. Kirby: Yes. That is embarrassing, as well. :Doc: Lambie, could you get Hallie and ask her to bring my... :Hallie: Doctor bag? :Doc: How do you do that, Hallie? :Hallie: Hippo sense! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Roto Crack-A-Losis *This is the second episode to mention Hallie's hippo hunch/sense. The first was "Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff!" *Luca is revealed to take soccer alongside Donny. *One time Doc hurt her foot and she couldn't play in the championship soccer game. Gallery * Rest Your Rotors, Ronda!/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Vhs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Ronda Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung